


Lucky

by aphenglandstan



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gay Panic, Jeremy’s a ball of sunshine and uh, M/M, Murphy’s Law, Murphy’s Law Used for Plot Purposes, Murphy’s Law-Related Hijinks, basically just the ship but just wanted to promo it because yeah, bc it’s the tiniest bit inspired by that one, but I saw a really cute fic of it and I’m now here, literally never would’ve thought of this ship myself, so read Lucky Fall by SweetPotato, that’s about it, that’s it that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Nate meets a cute guy from a disaster while he’s just trying to get lunch.(Alternate Summary: Nate Murphy is the epitome of [gay panic].)
Relationships: Jeremy Johnson/Nate Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> gay rights. this ship said gay rights.
> 
> anywho, pan jeremy.

Nate wasn't cursed. He wasn't. He didn't have Murphy's Law. It skipped a generation in his family, and he made that very clear to everyone who tried to tell him otherwise.

Other than the cute but definitely underpaid fast food worker who was helping brush the dust off of his knees. Of course, he wouldn't _have_ said dust on his knees had the Slushy Dawg sign not fallen, making him run to avoid it, and subsequently slip, so despite the fact that he landed on his knees and slid, he still messed up his jeans. And not even in the cool ripped jeans type of way. In the dust and dirt all over them type of way.

"Family of Milo's?" The worker asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Nate said, offering his hand. "Nate Murphy."

"I'm Jeremy," the worker- Jeremy- said.

"Thanks for helping out here," Nate muttered. He wasn't very used to having help. All of his male family members had Murphy's Law, so they knew how to deal with bad things. Nate didn't. Have it. Or know how to deal with bad things.

"Of course! I mean like why not help someone who needs it? And it seems like you need it right now," Jeremy said, smiling up at Nate.

"I- Y-Yeah. Thanks. I mean yeah. Help good. Haha."

Nate could never say he was the smoothest guy around, but his brain just short-circuited when that very cute guy smiled at him. And he couldn't even blame himself. He did find Jeremy to be a very attractive young man.

He mentally slapped himself for thinking like an old person and was suddenly glad that he had cut himself off before some stupid rant.

"So like is this Murphy's Law?" Jeremy asked, glancing around at the destruction that Nate had left in the restaurant.

"Uh um yeah maybe." Nate really wished that someone would duct tape his mouth shut before he said anything else stupid.

He didn't even _have_ Murphy's Law. But then a cute guy talks to him, and all of a sudden, of course it's Murphy's Law. Nate's gay panic really annoyed him sometimes. Although it would be plausible deniability for accidentally ruining Jeremy's workplace.

"Oh, okay. That's cool. If you want, you can have a meal on the house. Or on me, I guess. I mean that's not to do with the Murphy's Law or anything. I just think you're cute. And if you want, I can write my number on the receipt." Jeremy winked as he offered Nate his number.

"Uh yeah. Thank you." Nate tried to keep his sentences coherent. "And I definitely do want."

"Great!" Jeremy said, grinning as he went to go type in an order. "I'll grab you one of my favorites."

"Thanks," Nate called across the restaurant, his voice wiggling a little.

And Nate thought in that moment, as a cute guy grabbed him food and gave him his number, Murphy's Law really might've skipped a generation.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked, please feel free to drop kudos and/or a comment!!! :)! <3! they make my day and inspire me to keep writing!


End file.
